shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Nefilim/@comment-37.61.150.95-20140518103601/@comment-201.208.234.190-20160116011228
Ciertamente, cazadores de sombras tal y como lo describen los libros y la película, es un ideal logra salvar al mundo de mal, sin embargo bíblicamente, no es así, les recomiendo que si viven su fantasía que quede allí, pero primero deben conocer que fantasía persiguen y su verdadero propósito de manera tal no convertirse en cómplices de la maldad en vez de la bondad, es bueno investigar lean lo siguiente: Nefilim Los nefilim o nephilim (en idioma hebreo “Néfilim”, en plural, que viene de nafál: "caer", y de ahí “los caídos” o “los que hacen caer")1 son seres que se mencionan varias veces en la Biblia. Según el Génesis serían los descendientes de los «hijos de Dios» (ángeles o más probablemente creyentes) y las «hijas de los hombres» (incrédulas) que vivían antes del diluvio (Génesis 6:4). Se usa el mismo nombre para referirse a unos gigantes que habitaban en Canaán en el momento de la conquista israelita (13:33 Números). La Septuaginta traduce esta expresión como γίγαντες (gigantes) y la Vulgata como «gigantes». Existe una expliación alternativa. Los creyentes, los que creían en la esperanza de la promesa de Dios (Génesis 3:15 «... Él te herirá en la cabeza, y tú le herirás en el calcañar») se casaron con mujeres incrédulas y su descendencia acabó abandonando la fe en la promesa. Por eso en el siguiente versículo (Génesis 6:5) dice «Y el SEÑOR vio que era mucha la maldad de los hombres en la tierra.» Por otro lado el término nefilim significa “los descendidos”, o “los que hacen caer”, lo cual concuerda con aquellos que rechazaron a Dios. En algunas religiones cristianas se niega la existencia de los nefilim.requerida Índice ocultar 1 Descripción 1.1 Nefilim en los textos bíblicos 1.2 Nefilim en los textos apócrifos 1.3 Los Nefilim después del Diluvio 1.3.1 Nefilim en los textos bíblicos 1.3.2 Pueblos Nefilim 1.3.2.1 Refaitas 1.3.2.2 Anaquitas 1.3.2.3 Emitas 2 Interpretación según religiones 2.1 En el judaísmo 2.2 Opinión de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Etíope 2.3 Opinión de la Iglesia Católica 2.4 En las Iglesias evangélicas 2.5 En otras religiones 3 Los Nefilim en la cultura popular 4 Referencias 5 Véase también 6 Enlaces externos Descripcióneditar Nefilim en los textos bíblicoseditar Según la traducción, el término nefilim o neofits se ha traducido variadamente por "gigantes", "titanes" o aún se ha dejado transliterado en el original hebreo. Para unos los Nefilim serían ángeles caídos (nafal: caer), según esto serían los "hijos de Dios" (בני האלהים, bnei ha'Elohim) mencionados en Génesis 6:2 y 4. Efectivamente en la Biblia hebrea la expresión "Bnei haElohim" es usada varias veces como perífrasis para referirse a los ángeles, como en Job 1:6; 2:1, y de acuerdo con esto la Septuaginta traduce esta expresión, tanto en estos pasajes como en Génesis, como “Ángeles”. En la traducción del libro pseudoepigráfico de Enoch los Néfilim no son los ángeles caídos, sino gigantes violentos (nafal también puede significar: "hacer caer", "derribadores"), frutos de la unión de aquellos "ángeles caídos" con hembras humanas. La expresión "Hijo del hombre" es usada en la Biblia hebrea como perífrasis de "ser humano" (1 Samuel 15:28; Job 16:21; 25:6; 35:8; Salmo 8:4; 144:3; 146:4; Jeremías 50:40; Ezequiel 2-48; Daniel 7:13, etc.). Así, las "hijas de los hombres" (bat haAdam) estarían en contraste con los "hijos de Dios". Flavio Josefo refiere a esta tradición en su libro III, 1: "Muchos ángeles de Dios convivieron con mujeres y engendraron hijos injuriosos que despreciaban el bien, confiados en sus propias fuerzas; porque según la tradición estos hombres cometían actos similares a los de aquellos que los griegos llaman gigantes". Algunos creen que pasajes como 1 Pedro 3:19, 20 y Judas 6 también se refieren a estos ángeles caídos, incluso que serían citas del libro de Enoch: “En el cual también fue y predicó a los espíritus encarcelados, los que en otro tiempo desobedecieron, cuando una vez esperaba la paciencia de Dios en los días de Noé, mientras se preparaba el arca, en la cual pocas personas, es decir, ocho, fueron salvadas por agua”. (1 Pedro 3:19, 20). “Y a los ángeles que no guardaron su dignidad, sino que abandonaron su propia morada, los ha guardado bajo oscuridad, en prisiones eternas, para el juicio del gran día; como Sodoma y Gomorra y las ciudades vecinas, las cuales DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE AQUELLOS, habiendo fornicado e ido en pos de vicios contra naturaleza...”. (Judas 1:6). Según otra interpretación, los Néfilim serían solamente una raza de gigantes sin relación alguna con los "Hijos de Dios" de Génesis 6:4. Incluso posteriormente en lengua aramea, el término Nephila pasó a referirse a la constelación de Orión por su parecido a un gigante guerrero. El texto de Génesis 6:4 presenta una lectura tal que permite suponer que se trata de tipos distintos de personas y que los gigantes existían aún antes de que los "Bnei haElohim" se unieran a las "hijas de los hombres": "Había gigantes en la tierra en aquellos días, y también después que se llegaron los hijos de Dios a las hijas de los hombres". (Génesis 6:4) En la tradición judaica posterior, la expresión "Hijos de Dios" sería una perífrasis para referirse a los hombres justos que se corrompieron al unirse a las mujeres del linaje de Caín, o incluso se referiría a reyes o gobernantes que como magistrados habían actuado con arrogantes atribuciones de modo abusivo. Tanto en el ámbito judío como el cristiano, quienes rechazan la tesis de que se trate del fruto de relaciones sexuales entre hombres y ángeles se basan en que los ángeles son descritos en la Biblia como "espíritus" sin capacidad de reproducción porque no habrían sido creados por Dios para tal fin. Comúnmente los cristianos citan las palabras de Jesús: "Erráis ignorando las Escrituras y el poder de Dios. Porque en la resurrección ni se casarán ni se darán en casamiento, sino que serán como los ángeles de Dios en el cielo." (Mateo 22:29-30) Pero la Biblia hebrea sí refiere casos en los que ángeles se materializaron en ocasiones y hasta tuvieron funciones biológicas corporales, comieron y bebieron con los seres humanos. (Génesis 18:8). Nefilim en los textos apócrifoseditar Igualmente los gigantes son nombrados en otros textos considerados apócrifos, tales como: Libro de Enoc: (de la Biblia etíope); presenta una descripción más detallada sobre los gigantes bíblicos. El diluvio universal, y como consecuencia la destrucción de toda la humanidad, fue provocada por estos seres -Libro Enoch capítulo 10:1-9-, que no habrían sido creados según los planes de Dios -Libro Enoch capítulo 10:15-16 7.cp15-, no tienen capacidad espiritual y por tanto no tienen resurrección.2 Similarmente se trata, según otras versiones, de la descendencia de los ángeles caídos y las hijas de Caín, de donde surgió esta raza con el fin de sabotear los planes de Dios, cruzándose y contaminando la descendencia de Adán (Ne-phil'-im, significa derribadores). La palabra Refaim se interpreta también como fallecido o muerto. Libro de los Jubileos: (de la Biblia etíope), complementa la historia presentada en el Libro de Enoc. Los Nefilim después del Diluvioeditar Nefilim en los textos bíblicoseditar Además del Génesis, el término vuelve a utilizarse para designar a una raza de gigantes en: Números: "Cuando Moisés envió a los espías a la tierra de Canaán, regresaron con la noticia de que allí habitaban gigantes" (Num. 13:33). Números 13:33: También vimos allí gigantes, hijos de Anac, raza de los gigantes: y éramos nosotros, a nuestro parecer, como langostas; y así les parecíamos a ellos. (Reina Valera 1909)Deuteronomio: "Los emitas habitaron en ella antes, pueblo grande y numeroso, y alto como los hijos de Anac. Por gigantes eran ellos tenidos también, como los hijos de Anac; y los moabitas los llaman emitas. Porque únicamente Og rey de Basán había quedado del resto de los gigantes. Su cama, una cama de hierro, ¿no está en Rabá de los hijos de Amón? La longitud de ella es de nueve codos, y su anchura de cuatro codos, según el codo de un hombre". (Deuteronomio 2:10, 2:11, 3:11) Eclesiástico: (un libro deuterocanónico) "¿Acaso, siendo joven (David), no mató a un gigante y extirpó el oprobio del pueblo, cuando lanzó una piedra con la honda y abatió la arrogancia de Goliat?" (Eclesiástico. 47:4) Baruc: (un libro deuterocanónico) "Allí nacieron los famosos gigantes de los primeros tiempos, de gran estatura y expertos en la guerra. Pero no fue a ellos a quienes Dios eligió y les dio el camino de la ciencia; ellos perecieron por su falta de discernimiento, perecieron por su insensatez". (Baruc 3:26, 3:27,3:28) Libro de la Sabiduría: (un libro Deuterocanónico de la Biblia) "Así también, al comienzo, cuando murieron los orgullosos gigantes, la esperanza del mundo se refugió en una balsa (Arca de Noé) que, conducida por tu mano (Yahwéh), dejó al mundo la semilla de una nueva humanidad". (Sabiduría 14:6) Pueblos Nefilimeditar En la Biblia solo un mal informe deliberadamente exagerado compara a los habitantes de Canaan a Néfilim. (Números 13:33). En la Septuaginta los Anakim (anaquitas), Refaim (refaitas), Gibborim, Zamzummim, Joel y Emim (emitas) son todos patronimios que, por ser referidos a pueblos de gran talla, se traducen por "gigantes". Refaitaseditar Se habla de ellos como de una antigua tribu cananea,3 que vivía en las colinas de Judá y en la llanura filistea (Hebrón, Debir, Anab, Gaza, Gath, Ashdod).4 Habitantes originales de Canaán, ocupaban el Líbano y el área del Monte Hermón, se separaron al norte de la costa de Siria y Transjordania donde construyeron una cadena de ciudades fortificadas. Vivían en la región que más tarde ocuparon los moabitas y los amonitas, los primeros les llamaron emitas, y los segundos les llamaban zomzomeos. En la época patriarcal, el rey Quedorlaomer y sus aliados los subyugaron cuando invadieron Transjordania.5 En la parte occidental de Palestina, se aliaron y entrecruzaron con los Caftorim, que habían venido desde Creta y se establecieron en las áreas costeras, siendo conocidos como filisteos y fenicios. En el relato bíblico en el que "Israel derrota a Og rey de Basán", se señala que luego de la campaña por diferentes territorios, Porque únicamente Og rey de Basán había quedado del resto de los gigantes. Su cama, una cama de hierro, ¿no está en Rabá de los hijos de Amón? La longitud de ella es de 9 codos, y su anchura de 4 codos, según el codo de un hombre. Deutoronomio 3,11 El filisteo Goliat habría sido refaíta y medía seis codos y un palmo de estatura (cerca 2,9 m), su hermano fue un gigante que se llamaba Lahmi ("de pan" o bien "de Lahmu").6 Anaquitaseditar El nombre (anak = gigante) se explica en el Midrash con una indicación de que llevaban cadenas al cuello.7 Anac era hijo de un Refaíta, probablemente hijo de Arba, y sus hijos fueron Sesai, Aiman y Talmai, cabezas de los clanes arameos.8 Estos nombres parecen ser arameos, pero su significado no es claro. Los Anakim fueron vencidos por Caleb.9 Emitaseditar Cuando Yahveh da la tierra de Moab a los hijos de Lot, se dice que esa tierra había sido habitada por los emitas, pueblo grande, numeroso y corpulento como los anaquitas" en aquellos tiempos. Interpretación según religioneseditar En el judaísmoeditar El filósofo judío helenístico Filón de Alejandría siguió a los Setenta al comentar sobre el pasaje de Génesis 6:410 El judío Trifón se opuso a la idea de que los ángeles podían casarse.11 El rabino Shimon bar Yojai maldijo a todos los judíos que dicen que los "hijos de Dios" eran ángeles. Según la visión judía tradicional, los nefilim antes del diluvio y después del mismo fueron hombres. Ésta era la opinión también de Rashi y Najmánides. Aun así, sectores más bien seculares dentro del judaísmo admiten el origen politeísta de relatos reflejados en el Génesis: La Enciclopedia Judaica castellana define el término Néfilim como: “Nefilim, ángeles caídos, identificados con los gigantes que eran progenie de los hijos de Dios y de mujeres terrestres (Gen. 6:1-4). Según el Talmud, el nombre nefilim proviene de nafal (caer). Los apócrifos y seudoepígrafes, particularmente Enoc y Jubileos, contienen muchos detalles sobre los nefilim e indican como nombres de sus jefes Azazel, Semiasa y Satanael. Son maestros en magia negra, que enseñan a las mujeres y tratan de seducirlas. También son hábiles artífices”.12 Esta misma enciclopedia también aplica el concepto de “Ángeles” en Génesis 6:4 como: “Hijos de Dios (Gen. 6, 4)... Las menciones más antiguas que el Pentateuco hace de los ángeles son sin duda restos de relatos de una época politeísta. Así, la unión de los hijos de Dios con las hijas de los hombres en el Génesis.13 Opinión de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Etíopeeditar El Libro de Enoc forma parte del canon de la Iglesia ortodoxa etíope. En el libro, al hacer referencia a los Grigori (los padres de los Nefilim según el Libro de Enoc), los describe como ángeles, y no como descendientes del linaje de Set, aunque hay controversia en este punto. También se ha dicho que uno de los propósitos de Dios al inundar la Tierra en tiempos de Noé (historia del diluvio universal) fue deshacerse de los Nefilim. Filón de Alejandría y Flavio Josefo aceptaron estas ideas. La referencia bíblica acerca de Noé: "perfecto en sus generaciones" hace referencia al no contenido Nefilim en su linaje (o sea 100% humano descendiente de Adán); de lo cual se infiere que, según el texto de Génesis, que no habría "hibridación" Nefilim en Noé y este sería 100% humano. Los manuscritos de la Septuaginta son problemáticos. Referente a la Iglesia Ortodoxa Etíope, ella explica que Génesis 6:1 alude a ciertos seres humanos, del linaje de Set (terrcer hijo de Adán y Eva posterior al Caín asesino de Abel y luego de muerto éste, para continuar el linaje Humano hasta Noé), e interpreta el escrito Deuteronomio 14:1 Hijos sois de Yahwéh vuestro Dios; no os sajaréis, ni os raparéis a causa de muerto , como un texto que haría referencia a ellos. Según su interpretación, estos hombres habían comenzado a sentir intereses carnales, de modo que tomaron como esposas a las hijas de los hombres, las descendientes de Caín. Esto se señala, sin lugar a dudas, en la mayoría de las versiones ortodoxas de Enoch y los Aniversarios, pero también es el punto de vista presentado por textos no bíblicos más antiguos, especialmente el Segundo Libro de Adán y la Víspera. Opinión de la Iglesia Católicaeditar Eusebio de Cesarea,14 Justino mártir,15 Clemente de Alejandría, Orígenes, Tertuliano, Ireneo de Lyon y Atenágoras de Atenas identifican los "hijos de Dios" con ángeles. Sexto Julio Africano (c. 160 - c. 240) condena la opinión de que los "hijos de Dios" eran ángeles, y san Agustín de Hipona, en su libro La ciudad de Dios, dio la interpretación que se sigue desde entonces en la Iglesia Católica, que enseña que la expresión "hijos de Dios" en la Biblia debe utilizarse sólo para referirse a los descendientes de Set, llamados así por su amor de Dios, mientras que los que se unieron con los gigantes serían ángeles caídos, es decir, demonios. Julio Africano y Agustín para apoyarse citan a Mateo e interpretan una frase de Jesús que dice que "los Ángeles no se casan". La erudición moderna dentro del catolicismo se inclina por la tesis de los primeros: La nota de la Biblia de Jüneman dice: “b. Ángeles inferiores, antropomorfos. c. Aquellas hijas superiores eran de belleza sobrehumana; de modo que aquellos semiángeles, prevaricando, decayeron de su estado, eligiendo cada cual para sí la más bella; enlace del que nació la segunda raza de gigantes y héroes; aquellos superhombres de que está llena la tradición antigua”.16 El comentario de la Santa Biblia de Martín Nieto dice al pie de página en Génesis 6:1-8: “La promiscuidad de misteriosos seres celestes con las hijas de los hombres denota el alto grado de corrupción alcanzado por la humanidad. Es verosímil que el autor sagrado haya querido dejar constancia, en estas líneas, de un intento de la raza humana por conseguir una raza superior (¿gigantes, héroes, semidioses?). Tales pretensiones trastocan el orden de la creación, provocando una ruptura profunda entre Dios y los hombres”.17 La nota de la Biblia “El libro del Pueblo de Dios”, declara: “1-4. EI relato bíblico retoma una leyenda popular, que habla de unos seres sobrehumanos llamados "gigantes". Antiguamente se creía que esos gigantes habían existido alguna vez sobre la tierra, y su origen se explicaba por la unión de seres celestiales (los "hijos de Dios") con mujeres terrenas (las "hijas de los hombres"). Sin pronunciarse sobre la realidad histórica de este relato mitológico, el autor inspirado se vale de él para ilustrar -como podría hacerlo una parábola- la corrupción creciente de la humanidad. Esta intención aparece de manera explícita en los versículos siguientes (5-6), que expresan el pesar de Dios por la incontenible expansión del pecado en el mundo”.18 Otros prefieren explicar este pasaje como el recuerdo de excesos cometidos por reyes y magistrados de la Antigüedad. La nota de la Biblia de Nuestro Pueblo dice: “Como si se tratara de una interrupción en la lista de descendientes de Adán, nos encontramos con este relato elaborado sobre una antigua creencia en una raza especial de gigantes que, según la leyenda, provienen de la unión de los «seres celestiales», hijos de Dios, con las hijas de los seres humanos. El análisis crítico de la historia que desarrollan estos capítulos enfoca ahora los comportamientos negativos de los humanos que han traído como consecuencia la aparición del mal en el mundo. Este relato, patrimonio cultural de algunos pueblos antiguos vecinos de Israel, sirve al redactor para describir otro flagelo que sufrió el pueblo, los hijos de la prostitución sagrada, práctica muy común en todo este territorio del Cercano Oriente. Los descendientes de estas uniones reclamaban unos privilegios especiales que por supuesto no tenían, pero que ellos hacían valer como legítimos, lo cual traía como consecuencia más opresión y empobrecimiento al pueblo. Este relato también puede reflejar el recuerdo doloroso de las injusticias cometidas por la familia real. Recuérdese que el rey era tenido como el «hijo de Dios»; podemos suponer que sus hijos reclamaban muchos privilegios que representaban una pesada carga para el pueblo, otra actitud totalmente contraria al plan divino de justicia y de igualdad”.19 En las Iglesias evangélicaseditar Las Iglesias protestantes están divididas respecto a estas tesis. En cuanto a la diversidad de pareceres, la nota de la Biblia Reina Valera de 1995 dice: “a 6.2 Los hijos de Dios: Algunos intérpretes consideran que se trata de seres divinos o celestiales (ver Job_1:6; Job_2:1; Job_38:7; Sal_29:1; Sal_89:7); otros piensan que son hijos de la línea piadosa de Set, o de las familias gobernantes (cf. Sal_82:6). La primera interpretación toma en cuenta una creencia común entre los pueblos de la región, acerca de una raza de gigantes que habrían nacido de la unión antinatural de seres sobrenaturales con mujeres. Aunque el relato bíblico contiene aspectos oscuros, su intención es afirmar una vez más la incontenible expansión del pecado en el mundo y la corrupción creciente del género humano. Véanse 1Pe_3:20 nota m; Jud_1:6 n”.20 En efecto, algunos biblistas y estudiosos se suscriben a lo propuesto por Julio Africano, por ejemplo, la nota de la Biblia de las Américas dice: “Hijos de Dios. Algunos sugieren que esta expresión se refiere a seres angélicos (cp. Job 1:6; 2:1; 38:7; Sal 89:7) y que Judas 6 se refiere a este evento, así como 1 P 3:19–20 y 2 P 2:4. Pero si los ángeles no se casan, como declara Jesús (Mt 22:29, 30), sería difícil que aquí hijos de Dios se refiere a ángeles. Algunos consideran que los hijos de Dios son los hijos de Set, y que las hijas de los hombres son las hijas de Caín. Así que la diferencia entre los de Dios y de los hombres es una de piedad y rectitud y no de ser superhumanos o humanos”.21 Por otro lado hay eruditos que se adscriben a la tradición registrada en el libro de Enoc, Justino y Eusebio. Por ejemplo, la nota de la Biblia “Dios Habla Hoy” dice: “a 6.2 Los hijos de Dios: es decir, los seres divinos o celestiales como los mencionados en Job_1:6; Job_2:1; Job_38:7; Sal_29:1; Sal_89:7. Con toda probabilidad este pasaje recoge una tradición muy antigua, que los israelitas tenían en común con otros pueblos vecinos, y que se refería a una legendaria raza de gigantes. Según esa tradición, aquellos gigantes habían nacido de la unión antinatural de unos seres sobrenaturales, llamados aquí hijos de Dios, con mujeres humanas. Aunque el relato bíblico contiene muchos aspectos oscuros, su intención, en este contexto, es afirmar una vez más la incontenible expansión del pecado en el mundo y la corrupción creciente del género humano. Véanse 1Pe_3:20 nota m; Jud_1:6 n”. La misma Versión de la Biblia dice en el comentario de 1 Pedro 3:20 y Judas 1:6: “m 3.20 Una tradición judía refería el texto de Gén_6:1-4 a los ángeles que se pervirtieron desobedeciendo a Dios. Siguiendo el orden del relato en Gn, Pedro relaciona este episodio con el diluvio”. “h 6 2Pe_2:4. Probable alusión a Gén_6:1-4. En el libro de Henoc (véase Jud_1:14-15 n.) se escribe detalladamente sobre el castigo de los ángeles a los cuales parece referirse el citado pasaje (cf. Gén_6:2)”.22 En otras religioneseditar El Mormonismo o "Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Ultimos Días" (LDS, mormones) creen que los "hijos de Dios" (bnei Elohim) fueron humanos. Los hijos de Noé por su justicia fueron llamados "hijos de Dios" y tuvieron descendencia. A diferencia del texto masorético y la Septuaginta no serían los "Hijos de Dios" quienes se desposaron con las "hijas de los hombres", sino que las hijas de los "hijos de Dios", siendo bellas, se desposaron con los "hijos de los hombres", llamados así porque no escuchaban a Dios y lo habían rechazado. De estas uniones no aprobadas por Dios nacieron los varones de renombre, no gigantes, de la antigüedad: "13 Y a Noé y sus hijos escucharon al Señor, y obedecieron, y se les llamó los hijos de Dios. "14 Y cuando estos hombres empezaron a multiplicarse sobre la faz de la tierra, y les nacieron hijas, los hijos de los hombres vieron que estas hijas eran bellas, y tomaron para sí esposas, según su elección. "15 Y el Señor dijo a Noé: La hijas de tus hijos se han vendido; por lo que, he aquí, mi ira está encendida en contra de los hijos de los hombres, porque no quieren escuchar mi voz".23 Por su lado los Testigos de Jehová sostienen que los Néfilim sí eran gigantes violentos, que eran hijos de ángeles rebeldes y mujeres. Interpretan, al igual que la Septuaginta, que "Bnei Elohim" solo es una perífrasis para referirse a los ángeles. Los Nefilim en la cultura populareditar En la película "Noé" (2014) de Darren Aronofsky que se inspira en el libro de Enoc, los Néfilim gigantes tienen seis brazos y protagonizan escenas de acción como aliados de Noé, en busca de su propia redención. El actor Nick Nolte hace el rol de Semyazza, líder de los ángeles caídos. "Nephilim", escrito tal y como suena /nefilim/, aparece como elemento fundamental en las obras "Cazadores de Sombras" de Cassandra Clare. En la historia, cuenta que una guerra de demonios y humanos el Ángel Raziel baja del cielo y con las espada mortal se corta y vierte la sangre en la Copa mortal y la mezcla con la de los humanos y de ahí nacieron los primeros cazadores de sombras, (Nefilim) encargados de proteger el mundo de los Demonios. Angelology. El libro de las generaciones,- Una novela de Danielle Trussoni. Es una novela en la que los antagonistas principales son estos seres, extremadamente hermosos, altos y crueles, poseedores de hermosas alas que representan la pureza de su sangre; y narra la lucha de la comunidad angelológica para librar a la humanidad de estas criaturas. Nephilim son los elementos fundamentales en la saga Hush, Hush, por Becca Fitzpatrick. En la historia, los Nephilims son hijos de Ángeles Caídos y humanos. Nefilim en Alhué es un libro de relatos del escritor chileno Omar Pérez Santiago. Los Nephilim son parte principal de la trama del videojuego Tomb Raider: El ángel de la oscuridad. En el juego de rol Anima: Beyond Fantasy, los Nephilim son humanos con el espíritu de una extinta raza no humana. Esto les confiere algunas habilidades específicas. La banda de rock japonesa Abingdon Boys School dio a su tercer single el título de Nephilim (2007). Nephilim es un juego de rol de ocultismo creado por Frederic Weil y Fabrice Lamidey. Existe una banda de rock gótico llamada Fields of the Nephilim, que toma dicho nombre refiriéndose a los campos magnéticos y a una raza de gigantes mencionada por los textos de las culturas hebrea y aramea, híbridos entre hombre y ángeles llamados Nefilim. Nephilim es una novela del escritor Francisco Fernández García. En el juego de rol "Tales of Symphonia" el personaje principal Lloyd consigue un arma supuestamente maldita llamada "nephilim"achari. Zecharia Sitchin en su libro "El duodécimo planeta" plantea la teoría de que los Nephilim bíblicos son los mismos "Anunnaki" de las leyendas mesopotámicas "Enuma Elish" y la "Epopeya de Gilgamesh", intentando explicar el supuesto origen extraterrestre de la humanidad. La miniserie de la ABC del 2006 Fallen se centra en los nephilim, ángeles caídos y ángeles. La novela Seola o "Ángeles y Mujeres" de Ann Eliza Smith narra con detalle la vida prediluviana y cómo vivían los Nefilim o Darvands (ver términos en la Wikipedia en inglés). Como curiosidad destacar que igualmente en algunos grupos de ufólogos se postula que estos seres estarían relacionados con supuestos extraterrestres, de los cuales se habrían basado estos mitos; debido a que habría existido una hipotética Intervención extraterrestre en la antigüedad. La banda de metal español "Charmer of Bulls" tiene una canción llamada Nephilim, nombre que se le da a un arma de destrucción masiva que acaba con la humanidad. En el juego Grand Chase, Nephilim es la evolución a partir del 2nd Job de Ryan. En el juego de rol LINEAGE 2, Anakim fue el ángel que envió la diosa Einhasad para ayudar al rey Shunaiman a repeler a los seguidores de la diosa de la oscuridad Shilen. Anakim era una niña con 3 pares de alas e irradia luz y sus soldados eran los Nephilims. El grupo de metal sueco Katatonia tiene una canción llamada Nephilim. La saga de "The Fallen" por Tomas E. Sniegoski. Los Nefilim son mencionados en el segundo libro de la saga "Oscuros" de Lauren Kate, al igual que Los Grigori. En el episodio 17 de la quinta temporada de Los Expedientes Secretos X The X-Files se mencionan a los Nefilim como Nefalines, donde un sacerdote dice que son hijos de un Serafín con una mujer humana. Citado textualmente "En la historia el ángel desciende del cielo y procrea cuatro hijos con una mujer humana, sus hijos son los Nefalines. Los caídos tienen alma de ángel pero no son de verdad, son deformes atormentados. Entonces el Señor envía al Serafín a la tierra para recuperar el alma de los Nefalines y evitar que el Diablo las reclame como suyas". En los juegos de "Diablo" a los "hombres" se les llama "Nephalem" y se dice que son los descendientes directos de la mezcla entre "ángeles" y "demonios" y que por tanto son libres de elegir entre los dos bandos. En los juegos de "Darksiders", los personajes centrales, siendo éstos los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, son tenidos en cuenta como de los últimos supervivientes de la raza "Nephilim". En el reinicio de la saga de videojuegos Devil May Cry (DmC), el protagonista, Dante, y su hermano gemelo, Vergil, son Nefilim, hijos de un demonio y una ángel. En el juego El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron se muestra a los "Nephilim" como seres altos inmortales como los ángeles pero condenados a tener sentimientos como los humanos, los cuales eran nobles y puros entre sí, condenados también a comerse los unos a los otros para crecer. En la película "La Tumba del Diablo" (Devil's Tomb) aparece un Nefilim que es un ángel expulsado del cielo y la ira de Dios lo mantiene encerrado en un cubo de hielo. En el episodio 08x22 titulado "Clip Show" de la serie de tv Supernatural, hace mención de un Nefilim como prueba hecha por Metatron, quien revela que el Cielo es un caos y quiere sellarlo para evitar que la guerra se extienda a la Tierra. Sugiere a Castiel hacer los tres ensayos necesarios para sellar el Cielo y revela la primera prueba que es la de matar a un Nefilim y sacarle el corazón. Aunque Castiel se resiste a matar a los Nefilim, acepta buscarla a pesar de su apariencia de una mujer inocente; cuando los ataca, la mata y completa la primera prueba. (Supernatural) En la película "The Cabin in the Woods", se muestra que rinden culto a Nefilim, como ellos los llaman "dioses" o nuestro "dios". En la trilogía Pesadillas Reales de Marianela Santangelo nombra a los Nefilim llamados Oscuros a una secta con poderes sobrenaturales. Estos mismos son hijos de ángeles caídos que forman familia con humanos o brujos para derrocar a los Illuminatis o a los ángeles celestiales. En Shinmai Maou no Testament Basara es un nefilim En la saga de juegos Eroge Monster Girl Quest, el protagonista, Luka, es un Nephilim. Hijo del primer angel caído Lucifica y el humano Marcelus, el cual a la vez pertenecía al Linaje del heroe, descendientes de los primeros humanos, Adán y Lilith. En el anime Bikkuriman, Amure es un nephilim Referenciaseditar 1.Volver arriba ↑ Diccionario Strong: “H5303 נְפִיל nefı̂yl o נְפִל nefíl; de H5307 (נָפַל nafál: raíz primaria; caer); propiamente, derribador, es decir, patán o tirano: gigante” 2.Volver arriba ↑ Isaías 26, 13-14 3.Volver arriba ↑ http://rae.es/cananeo 4.Volver arriba ↑ Josué 11, 21-2; I Jueces, 10, 20 5.Volver arriba ↑ Génesis 14 6.Volver arriba ↑ El relato de 1 Crónicas 20:5 dice en parte que “Elhanán hijo de Jaír logró derribar a Lahmí el hermano de Goliat el guitita” durante una batalla contra los filisteos. Pero, por otra parte, el relato paralelo de 2 Samuel 21:19 dice: “Elhanán hijo de Jaaré-oreguim el betlemita logró derribar a Goliat el guitita”. Al parecer, en este último versículo el copista leyó equivocadamente behth hal·laj·mí (betlemita) en lugar de ʼeth-laj·mí (“Lahmí”; el término hebreo ʼeth tan solo indica que Lahmí es el complemento de un verbo). El texto original probablemente dijera “logró derribar a Lahmí”, como lee el relato paralelo de 1 Crónicas 20:5. De este modo los dos textos armonizarían en este punto e indicarían que Lahmí era el hermano del Goliat a quien David mató. No obstante, también es posible que hubieran existido dos personajes de nombre Goliat". (Enciclopedia Perspicacia. Watchtower, Bible and Track Society. 1995. Tomo II. "Lahmi". página 181. 7.Volver arriba ↑ Génesis 26. 8.Volver arriba ↑ Jueces, 10; Números 23, 22 9.Volver arriba ↑ Josué 15. 14 10.Volver arriba ↑ "En su tratado "Quod Deus sit immutabilis". Para la doctrina de Filo sobre los ángeles vea 'De Vita Mosis', III,2; 'De Somniis', VI; 'De Incorrupta Manna', I; 'De Sacrificiis', II; 'De Lege Allegorica', I, 12; III, 73". (Enciclopedia católica. Ed. The Encyclopedia Press, 1913.1 11.Volver arriba ↑ Diálogo con el Judío Trifón 12.Volver arriba ↑ “Enciclopedia judaica castellana”. Eduardo Weinfeld., et al. Editorial Enciclopedia Judaica Castellana. México, D. F. 1950. Tomo VIII. "Néfilim". Página 106. 13.Volver arriba ↑ “Enciclopedia judaica castellana”. Tomo I. "Ángeles". Página 309. 14.Volver arriba ↑ "Euseb., Praeparat. Evang. 5,4... Eusebio veía en este pasaje bíblico el origen de las leyendas griegas sobre los gigantes y titanes, los cuales provenían de las relaciones entre las divinidades y las mujeres” (Euseb., Praeparat. Evang. 5,4. Algunos autores traen a colación ciertas creencias populares aún existentes entre los beduinos sobre las posibles relaciones sexuales entre los djin o genios demoníacos y las mujeres; cf. J. A. Jaussen, Coutumes Palestiniennes I (Naplouse) p.230-234; J. Chaine, o.c., p.103)". (“Biblia Comentada”, Profesores de Salamanca, texto de Nacar Colunga. Editorial Católica S. A. 1961). 15.Volver arriba ↑ "Para la opinión sobre Génesis 6,1 vea San Justino, Apol. II, 5.”. (Enciclopedia católica. Ed. The Encyclopedia Press, 1913.2 16.Volver arriba ↑ Jünemann Beckschaefer, Guillermo, Pbro. “La Sagrada Biblia”. 1928-1992 17.Volver arriba ↑ Martín Nieto, Evaristo. R. P. La Santa Biblia. Ed. San Pablo. Madrid. 1967. 18.Volver arriba ↑ Biblia “El Libro del Pueblo de Dios”. Ediciones Paulinas, 1985 19.Volver arriba ↑ Schökel, Luis Alfonso. “La Biblia de Nuestro Pueblo”. Biblia del Peregrino. Ediciones Mensajero. 2011 20.Volver arriba ↑ Biblia de Estudio “Reina-Valera”. Sociedades Bíblicas Unidas, 1995. 21.Volver arriba ↑ “La Biblia de las Américas”. Ed. The Lockman Foundation. Anaheim, California. 1997. 22.Volver arriba ↑ La Biblia, Versión “Dios Habla Hoy”. Sociedades Bíblicas Unidas, 1993. 23.Volver arriba ↑ Perla de Gran Precio/Moisés 8:13-17. 3